De las Cenizas Nace el Fénix
by Harisha
Summary: .:DH SPOILERS:. Victoire jamás hubiese creído que un corazón roto hubiese sido capaz de traer amor hasta aquel día...


**DE LAS CENIZAS NACE EL FENIX**

_Disclaimer; Esta historia no ha sido realizada o aprobada por ninguna persona o entidad relacionada con las obras originales o licenciadas de Harry Potter_

* * *

Victoire abandonó el campo de Quidditch hecha una furia. No se unió al festejo del triunfo de Gryffindor sobre Hufflepuff, ni tampoco se digno a dejar tanto su uniforme como su bate atrás. Menos que menos el bate. Sabía que con el y con el ritmo de sus fuertes pasos, nadie se atrevería a acercársele. Lo que quería y necesitaba su bate se lo daría; un momento a solas.

Lo tiró al suelo con brusquedad junto con su escoba y se sentó a un metro de ambos y contra un árbol mientras llevaba sus largas y esbeltas piernas hacia su pecho.

- _Imbécile _– gruñó.

Le resulta imposible poder creer que la había dejado ¿Es que acaso romperle la nariz al insoportable mejor amigo de su ahora-exnovio (y guardián de Hufflepuff) Iven con una bludger era tan terrible? ¡Así era el Quidditch! Además, el intolerable cazador se lo merecía. Las ultimas semanas, se las había pasado torturándola de todas las maneras posibles, tanto intencionalmente como no. E Iven la había dejado por eso. ¡Solo por eso! ¡Madame Pomfrey le arreglaría la nariz en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a ese entrometido!

- ¡Es la gota que derramó el vaso, V-Victoire! – le había dicho temeroso pero seguro en medio del campo mientras ayudaba a su compañero a parar la hemorragia – ¡T-terminamos! –

Seguía sin poder creer que la había dejado.

"¿De veras no lo crees? Piénsalo, no es el primero"

Victoire bufó molesta mientras callaba aquella molesta vocecilla en su mente. Su amargura creció al notar que estaba en lo correcto. Era su cuarto año en Hogwarts y, aun siendo una de las muchachas más lindas de la escuela, ya llevaba siendo dejada por su decimotercer novio.

Era una encantadora rareza que atraía. Le era imposible a los estudiantes masculinos no admirar su belleza y querer algo con ella, pero imposible también les era querer quedarse cerca cuando se le conocía.

Oh, pero no era ella. Usualmente, Victoire solía ser bastante buena y amigable. Hasta dulce y servicial, si se lo propusiera. Pero tener un idiota de pareja que no pudiera mantener una conversación más interesante que un "Te ves preciosa, Victoire" y que lo único que supiese y quisiera hacer fuese besarla y observarla atontado era algo realmente molesto. Y _eso _la volvía irritable y gruñona.

Su cristalina vista se nublo mientras unas lágrimas resbalan por su fina y respingada nariz de desteñidas pecas.

Repentinamente, su bate rodo con velocidad frente a ella y se oyó un golpe seco seguido de un gemido.

Victoire miró para el lado contrario del que se dirigía su bate para encontrarse con un joven un par de años mayor tirado en el suelo. Se secó rápidamente sus lágrimas mientras el castaño oscuro se paraba y arreglaba su túnica.

- Ted – dijo roncamente Victoire con algo de fastidio.

- Victoire Weasley– asintió Teddy Lupin – no deberías dejar tus cosas tiradas. Y menos una de forma cilíndrica. Alguien podría pisarla y resbalar -

- _Je suis désolée_ -

Teddy ladeó la cabeza mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

- ¿Estás bien? –

La celeste mirada de Victoire se fijo en él con la ira reflejada.

- ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Que te hizo pensar lo contrario? ¿Que la malhumorada de Victoire no estallara ante tu reproche? Pues adivina; ¡puedo estar perfectamente tranquila sin necesidad de mostrarme como un ogro! –

Los (por el momento) negros ojos de Teddy se abrieron como platos mientras retrocedía un paso involuntariamente.

- Yo no me refería a eso – dijo con un hilillo de voz el joven – Me refería a que estuviste llorando –

Victoire aparto su mirada.

- No es verdad – dijo firmemente.

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Puedo? –

La muchacha lo miró antes de asentir. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Teddy se sentó junto a ella. Permanecieron un instante en silencio, en el cual Victoire jugueteó con las puntas de su prolija y larga coleta, de un liso cabello que parecía caer como una sorprendentemente bella cascada platinada.

Finalmente, se decidió a preguntarle.

- ¿Me estabas espiando? – preguntó con frialdad.

Teddy la miró sorprendido.

- Claro que no – dijo con algo de indignación.

- ¿Pues que hacías detrás del árbol? – levantó la vista para mirarlo – Saliste de detrás de este árbol –

- Si, pero eso no quiere decir que te estuviese espiando –

El ceño de Victoire se frunció aun más.

- ¿Ah, no? Que curioso, por que como será que acabaste del campo de Quidditch al otro lado del terreno, justo detrás del mismo árbol que yo escojo, teniendo infinidad de arboles para escoger –

- Pues no fui al partido – replicó Teddy.

Los preciosos ojos de Victoire se abrieron confundidos como platos.

- ¿No fuiste al partido? –

- No. Me quede aquí leyendo… - le enseñó el libro que llevaba y ella no había notado - pero creo que me dormí – lo ultimo lo dijo más para si.

La muchacha lo miraba prácticamente horrorizada, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- ¿Preferiste quedarte aquí durmiendo antes que ir a un partido de Quidditch? – preguntó - ¡_Mon Dieu_! –

Teddy frunció levemente el ceño.

- No me dirías por que llorabas aun, ¿cierto? – cambio el tema.

Victoire suspiró tristemente.

- Iven me dejo –

Teddy abrió sus ojos sorprendidos mientras estos se tornaban anaranjados. No le sorprendía que el guardián de Hufflepuff le hubiese dejado, pero si el hecho de que ella lo confesara.

- ¡No se que le ocurre a todos por aquí! – estalló Victoire. Teddy apenas pudo contenerse a tapar sus oídos - ¡Quiero decir, primero me ruegan que salga con ellos y luego me dejan! Ademas son… son… ¡son todos una banda de cobardes! –

El muchacho carraspeó suavemente.

- ¿Cobardes? – preguntó con un murmulló.

Las finas mandíbulas de Victoire se apretaron furiosas.

- ¿Por que cobardes? – insistió Teddy.

La rubia miro el suelo. Necesitaba hablarlo, pero no quería. Decidió optar por la necesidad.

- Si, cobardes. Ted, ellos me temen –

Teddy sonrió sorprendido y casi divertido ante semejante declaración.

- ¡Victoire, por Merlín! ¡¿Como podrían temerte?! –

Ella le dirigió una vidriosa mirada.

- Si, me temen. Llevó sangre veela y de hombre lobo corriendo por mis venas. Los asustó –

Teddy miró el suelo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era posible. No, era _probable_.

- Soy un monstruo – susurró Victoire con pesar.

- ¡Victoire! ¡No eres un monstruo! – dijo.

Ella no respondió.

- Hey, mírame. ¿Ves que las chicas huyan de mi? ¿Te parezco un monstruo? –

- ¡Soy yo, no tú, Lupin! – exclamó molesta. Se estaba burlando de ella!

- Claro que no huyen de mí. Pero, ¿sabes? Lo curioso es que yo llevó más sangre de hombre lobo que tú –

La muchacha le miró por unos segundos, y Teddy no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante la intensidad de la mirada de Victoire.

- Tienes razón, Ted – dijo finalmente con un murmullo tan melodioso que hubiese sido capaz de tranquilizar un embravecido océano.

Teddy no respondió, simplemente aparto su vista.

- Pero, ¿sabes? – acotó la muchacha ahora con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro – Creo que también les asusta que sea bateadora –

No pudo evitar reír.

- Eso también puede ser – asintió – No me gustaría estar en el campo jugando contra ti, Victoire –

- ¿Me has visto jugar? – preguntó.

- Un par de veces – se encogió de hombros Teddy – Vuelas bien, y bateas aun mejor –

Victoire sonrió complacida.

- Y me alegra haberle roto la nariz al idiota de Duncan –

- ¿Le rompiste la nariz a Duncan Braize? –

Ella asintió.

- ¿Y como te sentiste después de eso? – preguntó Teddy algo perturbado.

Una diabólica pero encantadora sonrisa adornada de hoyuelos se formó en el rostro de Victoire.

- _Magnifique_ -

Teddy no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa también. No lo había notado antes, pero Victoire tenía un francés hermoso. Recordaba que en sus dos primeros años, lo había utilizado con presunción. Pero luego, en tercero, ya se había vuelto un encantador y sincero hábito de la muchacha el, de vez en cuando, dejar escapar alguna que otra palabra en aquella bella lengua.

- Supongo que también ahora te sientes bien –

Ella asintió.

- Me hiciste darme cuenta lo _bête_ que es Iven y los otros –

Teddy sonrió. No supo a que se había referido, pero lo supuso correctamente.

- Solo he salido con _niños_ – acotó inconscientemente Victoire, dejándole paso a aquella vocecilla nuevamente.

"Oh, pero podemos cambiar eso, _mon amie_" susurró provocadoramente en su mente "Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, y no trates de engañarme diciendo que no lo quieres"

Victoire no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero con una sonrisa. Nuevamente tenia razón.

- Teddy… - paró un segundo pensando. No estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Los otros solían hacerlo y ella era la que solía aceptar – Quisiera que… ¿Que te parece si la próxima salida a Hogsmead vamos ambos… juntos? –

Podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían y le alegró notar que no solo ella se había sonrojado, sino que Teddy parecía aun más sorprendido y abochornado. O eso dejaba a entender su ahora furioso y rojo cabello y el rubor que adornaba sus anteriormente pecosas mejillas. La muchacha no pudo evitar reír al notar que la convinación le hacía parecer un enorme tomate.

- ¿Juntos como una…? - atinó a preguntar algo incrédulo.

La rubia se moridó el labio al tener que verse obligada a responder la obvia pregunta.

- Si… así - asintió con tímida voz.

Teddy parpadeó un par de veces.

- Yo… por supuesto, Victoire – finalmente respondió.

Con felicidad, Victoire se paró, aliviada de ya poder huir de aquella incómoda pero bella situación.

- _¡Merci, Teddy!_ - rió con alegría _- ¡A plus tard!_ –

Y, tomando su escoba y bate, corrió hacia el campo de Quidditch con intenciones de devolver el último.

Teddy la observó aun pelirrojo por unos segundos antes de levantarse y, con una sonrisa, dirigirse al castillo con su libro bajo el brazo, sintiendose tan ligero como una pluma.


End file.
